


Flawed

by haikyuusimp (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fights, M/M, Soulmates, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haikyuusimp
Summary: The soulmate system was not perfect. Things that happen in people's lifetimes change their fate. Nothing can predict the future, so it's only natural that such a system would be flawed.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**It's nice to meet you too.**

* * *

Ever since he was a child, Oikawa had always known his soulmate. It seems crazy considering some people went their whole life without ever finding theirs. Some died before being able to meet theirs and of all people, it was Oikawa Tooru that found his at such a young age. So many people envied him.

It began when he was just four years old. He met his soulmate at a park. Oikawa's mom had been talking with another mom and her kid was off playing with a volleyball. Intrigued by the ball, Oikawa had joined the young boy. "Hi, I'm Oikawa! It's nice to meet you!" He had said.

The boy's eyes had grown wide and he had been taken aback a bit. "It's nice to meet you too, Oikawa," He had mumbled. At these words, Oikawa's eyes had lit up.

"No way!! You're my soulmate!" He had shouted, always careless of his volume. The other boy's eyebrows had shot up as he had pulled up his shirt to reveal the tattoo on his back. They both had done so, and saw the matching tattoos on the other's back. From that day on, they had known they were soulmates. However, the system was not perfect.

Oikawa had always been happy with Iwaizumi, but things began to go south when the two were in middle school. Even though they knew they were soulmates, the two hadn't dated because they were too young. When they began to get to the age when they realized their feelings, it was only natural they would fight more with their newfound hormones.

One night, Oikawa was staying late to practice. They had just lost to Ushijima's team, and Oikawa was beating himself up over the loss. He started to work harder and harder, pushing himself to his limit. Iwaizumi was getting fed up Oikawa's extra practice and finally snapped.

"Shittykawa, what the hell do you think you're doing? The tournament is over. We aren't going to nationals," He said, calm at the beginning.

"There's still next year. I have to be Ushijima. I have to do better," Oikawa responded, throwing the ball in the air so he could practice his jump serve. He was still getting the hang of it, since he was only in middle school.

"You always say 'I' this and 'I' that. I'm sick of it! There are six players on a court! When will you learn that?" He shouted, voice increasing in volume. He grabbed the other by his shirt, holding Oikawa in place. "We are going home. You need rest," He stated simply before releasing the brunette's shirt and beginning to pick up the balls on the court.

Oikawa had learned it was pointless to deal with Iwaizumi when he was like this, so he shut up. He did as the other wished and went home without arguing.

* * *

"I'm Oikawa Tooru, captain of Kitagawa Daiichi! It's nice to meet you all!"

The first years bowed in unison while replying, "It's nice to meet you too!"

It was his third year at middle school and things had gotten better between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They didn't fight as much, unless Oikawa was doing something stupid to injure himself. That year passed as they still lost to Ushijima's team. Most of Kitagawa's team went to Seijoh and practiced hard to get revenge on Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa wondered why Kageyama hadn't chosen to go to Seijoh, but he wasn't surprised considering his teammates had abandoned him, not that it was his business anyway. There was something about the dark-haired kid that had always intrigued him though.

* * *

Third year of high school. Aoba Johsai High School.

Oikawa's knee was getting worse which caused him and Iwaizumi to fight more. They started dating when they got into high school, but kept it secret. Oikawa didn't want to ruin his reputation as the school's heartthrob. Or at least, that's what he convinced himself. In reality, he was scared people would hate him if they found out that he was gay, and he would lose popularity.

Iwaizumi was at Oikawa's house one weekend. The two were talking about pointless things, as they usually did when they weren't practicing. Oikawa was on his bed, and Iwaizumi was sitting at his desk, tapping his fingers on one of the chair's arms.

"Hey, Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked out of the blue.

"What's wrong? You rarely call me that," Oikawa replied, concern showing on his face.

"The soulmate system isn't perfect, right?"

"No, it isn't. Are you having doubts? I don't understand. We're soulmates. We've always been. We fit so well together. Do you not like me anym-" Iwaizumi cut him off before he could ramble on further.

"No, I'm not. Of course I love you, Tooru. I was just thinking about how it must be hard for other couples." Iwaizumi replied casually and that was the end of the conversation. Neither of them brought it up after that.

* * *

Oikawa was watching the match between Shiratorizawa and Karasuno with his boyfriend, studying the plays of both teams. He didn't want to be there, really, but he wanted to see one of them lose, and he had something else he had to check.

The match ended with Karasuno winning. Oikawa figured it might happen. He was pissed, for sure, but he wasn't surprised. Kageyama was a dangerous competitor.

"Go on without me, Iwa-chan. There's something I have to take care of," Oikawa said to the boy next to him, looking down at the members on the court.

"Oi, don't do anything stupid, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi replied, glaring at the taller male.

"It's been three years!! You should call me something cute by now!"

"Personally, I like Shittykawa." Oikawa rolled his eyes as Iwaizumi left, waiting until the two teams were done with the awards ceremony. He walked down the steps, approaching his former underclassman.

"Huh? It's the Grand King!!" Hinata yelled, pointing at Oikawa. Kageyama clamped his hand over the orange-haired boy's mouth, yelling at him to shut up.

"Yahoo, Tobio-chan!! Long time no see, huh? It seems you finally learned how to be a team player!" He complimented, obvious malice laced in his words.

Kageyama avoided eye contact with the other fairly noticeably, and Oikawa seemed a bit startled by his reaction. "Thanks, I guess." The smaller boy next to Kageyama whispered something in his ear, poking his side after. "Hey, can we talk?" Kageyama asked him.

"We are talking, Tobio. What else do you have to say to me?" Oikawa questioned, confused at the situation unfolding in front of him.

"In private."

Oikawa was pissed at Kageyama's demeanor, but he followed him outside the stadium to a quieter place, knowing it was just the other's personality. "What do you want?"

* * *

"You're going to destroy yourself, Tooru!! You're fucking up your knee and for what? For some dumb game? Please!! Your health is more important than this!!" Iwaizumi shouted at Oikawa late one night in Seijoh's gym.

"Shut up!! You're not my fucking mother! I can do what I want!" He screamed, picking up another volleyball.

"I care about you!! Why can't you see that? I just want you to be healthy! It kills me to see you hurt yourself when I can't do anything about it!"

Oikawa threw the volleyball at Iwaizumi so fast that he had no time to dodge. It hit him right in the nose, and hard, too.

"Ow! What the hell was that?!"

At this point, Oikawa was crying. He couldn't stop the tears from coming and he collapsed on the court. "Go away, please. Just go home."

And Iwaizumi left, because he knew. He wasn't dense, and everything was finally coming together. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and now he was experiencing the consequences.

* * *

They didn't talk for a week. Even at practice, they avoided as much interaction as possible. The whole team noticed it, but there was no need for them to talk much. They were going to leave high school soon, so what did it matter to the other members?

Iwaizumi tried to approach Oikawa one day after school, telling him he was sorry for getting so angry.

"That time in my room, when you asked about the soulmate system. You knew, didn't you?" Oikawa asked, ignoring the other's apology.

"He approached me one time after practice. He asked me why you and I were dating even though we weren't soulmates. It wasn't his fault; he was just curious. He didn't know any better." Iwaizumi explained, detailing the events that happened in their third year of middle school.

"You fucking knew since middle school? You kept it from me for three years?" Oikawa replied, sadness laced in his voice, but his face was cold as stone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to lose you. I thought-"

"Save it. Maybe if you had told me from the start, I would've said, 'Fuck the soulmate system.' But it's too late now. I always knew that something was missing deep down."

* * *

The soulmate system was not perfect. Things that happen in people's lifetimes change their fate. Nothing can predict the future, so it's only natural that such a system would be flawed.

This was the reason that Oikawa Tooru was Iwaizumi Hajime's soulmate, but there was an error. Oikawa was too young to notice it. Iwaizumi had mumbled at the time, and Oikawa was just so happy that he thought he found his soulmate. He didn't realize that Iwaizumi said, "It's nice to meet you, Oikawa." His tattoo didn't say Oikawa on it, and Iwaizumi hadn't suspected a thing.

It wasn't until the day Kageyama approached him. Oikawa introduced himself to the first years, and Kageyama heard the words he had been waiting for.

**I'm Oikawa Tooru, captain of Kitagawa Daiichi!**

It's convenient when your soulmate's name is written on your back, hence why he admired the older from the very beginning. Kageyama was crushed when he heard Oikawa was dating Iwaizumi. He had to ask the other about it. Why wouldn't they find their soulmate?

At first, Iwaizumi was confused. But when Kageyama showed the tattoo on his back, it all made sense. The fights, the uncertainty, the distant feeling that always lingered in the back of his mind, everything.

Iwaizumi's soulmate was Oikawa, but Oikawa's soulmate was Kageyama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, what will you do now?"
> 
> Oikawa sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I don't know."

Oikawa was sitting at a cafe, drinking coffee with one of the people he least expected himself to be spending time with. Well, one of them was drinking coffee. The other had asked for milk. Oikawa turned to the other with disgust. "Really, Tobio-chan?? We are at Starbucks!! The greatest coffee shop in the world!! And you get milk?!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing dramatically.

Kageyama internally rolled his eyes, setting down his milk and staring at the other. "Can you just tell me why you called me here?" He questioned.

 _Always straight to the point,_ Oikawa thought. "Isn't it obvious? You're my soulmate. We should do what soulmates do or whatever."

"You don't seem too excited about that. Besides, aren't you giving up on Iwaizumi-san a bit too quickly? You guys were together for at least three years."

"You little sh-, How did you even know when we kept it a secret?"

"The entire team knew, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa groaned in frustration, picking up his drink to take a sip before setting it back down. "Listen, Tobio-chan. We knew each other since we were four. Say you met Shrimpy when you were four, okay? You think you two are soulmates and you spend your entire childhood together. Shrimpy finds out that you two aren't actually soulmates and doesn't tell you. He hides it for three years from you!! What would you do?!"

"Not to be disrespectful, but I think you're being a bit too self-centered about this," Kageyama deadpanned. "Imagine if you were in Iwaizumi-san's place. You're his soulmate and he finds out that you're not his, but you two have still been friends since childhood. Wouldn't you be afraid of losing your best friend and your lover?"

Oikawa went wide-eyed listening to the male's words, realizing exactly what he was saying. He never thought of it from Iwaizumi's point of view. _Had Tobio-chan always been this empathetic?_

He regained his bearings to reply to the other. "I don't get it. Why are you giving me advice? You're my soulmate. Shouldn't you be happy that I'm not dating Iwa-chan anymore?" Oikawa tilted his head, taking another sip of his drink.

"Because I'm your soulmate. I want you to be happy and I want you to make the decision that you'll be satisfied with."

Oikawa felt something in his chest when he heard Kageyama's words. He knew the other wasn't trying to be sweet or loving, he was only being truthful. That's what made his words so genuine. "I hate to admit it, but you're not half bad after all, Tobio-chan."

It was Kageyama's turned to go wide-eyed now. Never did he ever think he'd hear Oikawa admit that he was wrong.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. Your stupid face is telling me, 'Oikawa-san isn't completely self-centered after all.' I guess we both changed a lot."

Kageyama tilted his head down to stare at the table. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked back up to Oikawa, remembering what they were talking about before. "So, what will you do now?"

Oikawa sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I don't know."

* * *

On his way home, Oikawa kept thinking about what Kageyama had said to him. He knew he should talk to Iwaizumi and clear things up, but he didn't know how. There were so many thoughts in his head. What was his purpose, anyway? To apologize? To get back together? To be friends again? It's not like they weren't friends, but things were definitely awkward between the two.

Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Iwaizumi sitting on one of the swings at the park when he got there. "Oikawa?" The latter asked.

"Huh?" He answered, snapping out of it and realizing that Iwaizumi was there. He took a seat on the swing next to him, turning to face the male. "I didn't realize you were here."

"What's wrong?" Iwaizumi asked.

"What do you mean, Iwa-chan? Nothing's wro-" He answered with a bright smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but was cut off by the other.

"I've known you for years, Shittykawa. You think I wouldn't know when you're upset?"

"I don't know where to start," Oikawa admitted, opening up about what was on his mind. "I'm sorry, Hajime."

Iwaizumi let out a quiet chuckle. "That's a new one. I think that's the first sincere apology you've ever given anyone."

"Shut up!"

"Which thing are you apologizing for? There's a lot you did wrong."

"I didn't consider your feelings."

"That's nothing new. Come on, what are you really trying to say?"

"Stop being so mean to me!! I'm trying to apologize!" Oikawa yelled, kicking the other lightly as he swung to the side. "I just didn't think about why you did what you did. I was quick to jump to a conclusion because I was hurt. I thought the best thing to do would be to break up with you because we aren't soulmates but I-" Oikawa's voice cracked and he found a tear spill out of his eye as others began to follow it.

Iwaizumi stood up from his swing, kneeling in front of Oikawa to take his hands. "Hey, it's okay. I knew you would find out someday, and it wasn't fair of me to have kept it a secret for so long."

Oikawa looked at the boy in front of him, lacing their fingers together. He sniffled, trying to stop crying so he could speak. "I thought it wouldn't hurt if it wasn't meant to be, but I _miss_ you, Iwa-chan," He admitted, more tears falling from his face now.

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa from the swing gently, keeping their fingers intertwined. He leaned in to kiss the latter, tasting a faint bit of salt from Oikawa's tears.

Squeezing his hands tightly, Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi back, missing the feeling of the boy's lips on his own. When they pulled away, Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi's hands to wipe the tears off of his face.

"I don't understand how you're still so pretty even when you're crying," Iwaizumi said, giving a soft smile to the male in front of him.

Oikawa's face went red and he buried his face in the other's shoulder. "Shut up."

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa. "I missed you too, Tooru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!! Homework and studying has kept me busy for a while, but I wanted to get this out soon! I'll try to do weekly updates from now on. Feel free to leave suggestions or feedback in the comments! <3
> 
> (I still haven't gotten around to editing/proofreading this chapter or the first, so please excuse any typos.)

**Author's Note:**

> 04.27 Update: Thank you so much to everyone that read this work! I usually one write one-shots, but I continued to think about this work after I wrote it. I realized I definitely wanted to make a part two, but I had so many ideas that I've decided to make this into a series!! I will try to upload the second chapter by the end of today or tomorrow. From there, updates will be weekly (hopefully). I was reading through this and I apologize for the few grammatical errors! I will edit this chapter a bit before working on the next one, and I will be sure to proofread that even more! Thank you again for your support and I can't wait for the next chapter! If you have ideas, questions, suggestions, inferences, etc., feel free to put them in the comments! I read every comment, so I will take anything into consideration and answer any questions you may have. Stay healthy everyone! <3


End file.
